Love in a Bottle
by MuseQ
Summary: When Hermione helps a love-sick friend with an act of trickery, the results instead backfire upon herself...*previously called 'Deception is Never the Answer'*...I must state that this is a fic for all Lupin Lovers, including myself... ^.~ also some H/G
1. Prologue

A/N: New story here...spur of the moment, I'm sorry...I should be working on my other fic- Time After Time, but you know how it is when the ideas start flying, right?? This'll be a little more upbeat (hopefully) than the other one, because I am in desperate need of writing some funny stuff... ^_^  
  
Love in a Bottle  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, exept for the plot... everyone should know this by now...  
  
Fic by MuseQ  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was staring at her friend in an upmost shock. "You... can't be serious...!"  
  
She stared back at her, both scared and irritated. "As much as I am in love, Hermione."  
  
"Do you know how many rules you've broken just *making* it?"  
  
"Of course I do. I'm not stupid. Mind you, I figured you'd be keen on rule-breaking by now, always out and about with him. That's why I need *you* to help me."  
  
"But..." Hermione desperatly searched for a reason to object, "I just can't! It's so unfaithful, you know, I would feel terrible..."  
  
"If he won't find out, than you have nothing to worry about." said her friend smoothly.  
  
"*If*..." Hermione repeated absentmindedly. She never would believe her best friend would sink this low, or even herself for that matter...because, in the back of her mind, she almost was willing to help her.  
  
Her friend pulled a small vile filled with rosy-pink liquid out of the pouch she was fondling with for the past five minutes. "A few drops is strong enough to last twenty-four hours. I want you to slip it to him during dinner tomarrow... and you don't have to feel bad... if I doesn't work out, I'll just tell him I made you do it... I'll say it you were blackmailed or something."  
  
Hermione drew in a breath she seemed to be holding as she slapped the vile in her hands. "I can't believe it, but I'm going to helping you...."  
  
Her firend squealed with delight and the two shared a friendly hug. Hermine even let herself giggle slightly, despite the growing desperation in her stomach.  
  
"Remember, you owe me big for this." said Hermione wearily. After a moment of pondering, a small smile formed on her lips. "Oh, why not use the whole bottle? There really isn't much there..."  
  
The girl laughed. "I was just going to ask you that! I mean, twenty-four hours seems like such a pultry amount... and besides, the thought of a whole week with the effect on him is hard to refuse!"  
  
Hermione returned her laugh and her friend rushed out the portrait hole. 'That Ginny...' she thought to herself, 'Harry's going to have his hands full for the next week.'  
  
With one last look at the portrait hole, Hermione slid the love potion in her pocket.  
  
*****  
  
VERY short, I know, but it is a prologue nonetheless. R/R please, and I promise I will update the other fic soon- I just had to get this down.  
  
I don't want to disappoint Ginny/Harry shippers, because I will include G/H romance, but this fic will focus primarily on... *beep* I"M NOT TELLING YOU!!! LOL  
  
~~MuseQ 


	2. The Delivery

Hullo HP lovers. I have emerged from the crisis of not updating and here is the second chapter. All I really have to say is that Jessica was pretty damn close in hoping this was a R/HG fic. (if I say she is actually right on the nose then that would be giving too much away.) oh damn! Did I just say that?  
  
Love in a Bottle  
  
fic by MuseQ  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but the cheese on my back.  
  
Chapter 1: The Delivery  
  
*****  
  
The next day was the eve of the Quidditch finals, and the Great Hall was up to it's usual exited pre-quidditch chatter. Ron had brought a round of butterbeers to replace the traditional pumpkin juice, since it was the final game that he and Harry would play at Hogwarts. He became a beater just as the twins had, and showed talent equal to Dean, his partner.  
  
Harry, despite his utter happiness and anticipation of the cup, was feeling very ill. There was extreme pressure from the team and his fellow Gryffindors, for he had to catch the snitch at a specific time to win the match. He had only felt this bad once, and it was before his very first game. But now he had surpassed that point, and wondered if he could make it to the bathroom in time if he ever had to *reverse* what he consumed.  
  
Ginny sat at the end by herself looking, if not more, equally nauseous. her eyes darted around wildly until she spotted Hermione walking in from the entrance. She breathed deeply. 'Okay, Ginny,' she thought to herself, 'no turning back now.'  
  
Hermione must have thought and rethought her position a million times before deciding to actually go through with it. 'This is stupid', she thought once, 'Why couldn't she just talk to him? To enchant his thoughts just to get his attention is a foul way indeed. It's just a crush anyway. She'll grow out of it hopefully before graduation.'  
  
Her matured mind made up excuse after excuse as to why she shouldn't do this. Yet, a small part of her kept pulling at the brilliance of successfully making a guy eat out of your hand. It was a feeling the carefree, romantic half of her that seldom individuals have seen couldn't refuse.  
  
She looked around after locating Harry, and spotted an abandoned, unused goblet on the edge of the Hufflepuff table and casually picked it up. After filling it halfway with butterbeer, she pulled out the love potion from her vest pocket. 'This is for you, Ginny.' Uncorking it, she poured it in.  
  
*  
  
Professor Lupin, having just graded the day's class work, decided to use this time to pay Harry a visit before the match the next day, if not to wish him luck.  
  
As he entered the hall, his eyes traveled immediately to the Gryffindor table, at first overlooking the lone Gryffindor standing frozen in the middle of the hall. Looking back, he realized that firstly it was Hermione Granger, and secondly she looked like she'd just stood face-to-face with Voldemort. Curious, he made his way to her through the sea of exited students.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked carefully.  
  
"Yes?" She said after a pause, her gaze never leaving a large crack on the wall.  
  
"Are you... well?" He tried pleasently, but got no reaction. "Hermione?"  
  
In an instant she was facing him, and after a moment of shock he realized she was holding a goblet in his hands.  
  
"Please, Professor," Hermione pleaded, "give this to Harry. I can't do it!"  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"He asked for butterbear!" She said in a high-piched voice. "And I feel... faint... I- should get some rest..." She shoved the goblet so hard it almost spilled after impact with Remus' chest.  
  
"Alright, Hermione," He said after a moment of confusion, "I'm heading that way anyway..."  
  
But Hermione was already darting for the Hall entrance without a backward glance.  
  
*  
  
He was staring at his plate, the untouched food gradually getting cold. A goblet lowered in front of him, and he raised his head slightly at his DADA professor.  
  
"Harry? You'd better at least drink something; you look like Black Death warmed up." Remus peered down at his pale features.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe it's better than a full moon." he said with a smirk, but quickly regretted it.  
  
Remus laughed. "That was below the belt, but I'll let it slip this time. Now drink."  
  
At the same time, Ginny was watching Harry carefully. Her heart beat faster as he raised the cup to his lips and tipped it slightly to his face. But before the liquid touched his lips, his eyes bulged suddenly and the goblet slipped out of his hands. Remus caught it instantly, a small dribble flowing down the side and onto his hand. Harry spun around to whoever was next to him, and the entire table watched as he poured his lunch on the victim.  
  
"Holy hell, Harry!" Ron jumped to his feet and shook off Harry's turkey sandwhich. The table rolled with laughter.  
  
Ginny exhaled the breath she had been subconsciously holding and sighed. 'This is so hopeless...' She thought miserably. She slipped out of the Great Hall and ran down the corridor.  
  
Harry now leaned against the table, seeming a little relieved with his stomach. "Sorry, Ron..." he mumbled as the steaming red-head stomped out of the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
Hermione, relieved to be out of eye contact with Harry, 'who is probably drugged on illegal potion at this moment!!' slid down the wall next to her and sat in a defeated heap. 'I was right; I should of talked more sense into her.what have I done?!'  
  
At that moment she felt a rush of air as Ginny fled past her in a fit of sobs. 'Oh, Ginny!' Hermione spun around in time to see her robes disappear behind a bathroom door. Not knowing what else to do she took off after her.  
  
*  
  
"I would just relax now if I were you, probably get a few extra hours of sleep." said Remus, shaking off the butterbeer that spilled on his hand. Glancing around shyly, he quickly hunched his head and licked the sticky line.  
  
'Mmm...' he thought amusingly, 'I hadn't tasted butterbeer in so long. Perhaps Ms. Granger wouldn't mind if I helped myself to Harry's share..."  
  
Glancing at Harry wobbling out after Ron, Remus raised the goblet to his lips.  
  
"Professor!" shrieked a voice from behind him. Remus turned and lowered the goblet.  
  
"What happened, Neville?" he replied smoothly.  
  
Neville stared at him, then quickly replied, "The g-grindylows for the third-year c-class escaped... in the kitchens... all over the place... "  
  
Remus stared at him. "What?"  
  
"S-slytherins sir! They were fooling around... i-in the s-storage where you keep them and... a-and let them out..." Neville collaped in the shair next to him and tried to calm himself down. The professor would later learn that he was one of the first attacked and the only one to get out of the kitchens without more than a scratch on him.  
  
"Alright, Neville. You head up to the hospital wing for a quick check-up. I'll contact the headmaster and we'll take care of this."  
  
Remus set down the goblet and pulled out his wand. He went to leave, but a sudden thought passed his mind. Pivoting, he swept the goblet back up, drank it down in two large gulps.  
  
'No sense in wasting.' He concluded, and left for the kitchens, mentally preparing the spells he'll need to control the dilemma.  
  
~~  
  
More to come maybe hopefully haha Reviews are on the house!! As many as you want!!! 


	3. Success! Or is it?

Hullo all!  I didn't expect to update this fast but this just came to me so, well, you can't shun inspiration…

Love in a Bottle

Fic by MuseQ

Disclaimer:  mmk

Chapter 2:  Success!  Or is it…

*

Ginny?  Where are you?"  Hermione paced the stalls, bending over hoping to see Ginny's worn sneakers dangling from a toilet. (she still is rather short for her age…)

"Oh, Hermione…"  Ginny's head popped out of the furthest stall and she stumbled over to Hermione's outstretched arms.  Her face was blotchy, her eyes red over her tear-streaked face.  

"Ginny, what's the matter?  I delivered the potion…"  Hermione bit her lip.  'Well, indirectly… and I didn't necessarily watch him drink it… but I trust Remus enough,' "…so why are you so sad?"

Ginny hugged her tightly.  "No, Hermione, I don't think he got it… he vomited all over Ron before he could… and stop laughing!"

Hermione suppressed her laughter, and let out a 'I-wish-I-could-have-been-there' sigh.  "I'm not laughing at you."  She turned Ginny to her so she could look hat her face.  "I promise, Ginny, everything will work out just as we planned."  Inwardly she felt like Hell, lying to her friend like this since she really didn't know for sure.  She made a mental note to talk to Remus once they split.

Ginny allowed a small smile.  "More like my plan, since I dragged you into this."

"Yeah, but I'm always keen at saying no."

The two girls laughed and after Ginny washed her face a little the two walked out of the bathroom.

"So, Ginny, what's the next move?  How will the spell be completed?"

Ginny stopped suddenly, horrified.  "Oh bugger!  I completely forgot about the time!"

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you remember what time it was when you gave him the drink?"

Hermione furrowed her brows, trying to get the best estimate of the time Remus could've delivered it…

"Uh… around 7:45, I believe…"  She bit her lip again.  Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and looked at her muggle light-up watch, which read 8:36. 

"Oh, no!  I've only got roughly ten more minutes before the potion has its effect!"

"Ten minutes?"

"Ginny sigh impatiently.  "The particular potion I made is temporary, you know that already.  Once consumed, it takes approximately an hour to take effect.  Once it is, the potion will make the effected fall in love with the first person he or she has eye contact with… and I have no idea where Harry could be!"

Hermione's eyes lit up.  "My money's on the Common room!  After throwing his lunch, he'll defiantly want to lie down.  And I don't think anyone else would be around, since everyone's having a blast in the Great Hall."

Ginny hugged her tightly and sped off up the staircase.

*

Remus leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.  'Next week's lessons are going to get to me.'  He reviewed the complex layout he made for himself.  He heard the familiar click of the Grandfather clock across the room, and this time looked up.  'Hmm…8:46, I'd better wrap this up.'

He began to get out of his chair, a collection of papers in his left hand, when it happened.  He froze, an immense feeling of longing coursing through him ('No surprise there…' he thought grimly), but stronger than he had ever experienced.  Suddenly his heart leapt, his stomach churned, his mind became hazy all at once, leaving him feeling like he need to touch someone, embrace… to be cared for… to love?

'Remus, are you needing some anti-depressants right about now?'  He thought to himself.  'Poppy's got the best potion for that…

And through control, he suppressed his strange, sudden intensity of emotions, shrugging them off as just hitting a low in esteem, which he's all too used to.

He began to collect the papers again; a little more wary, a feeling in the back of his mind that someone he could love that deeply isn't that far away…

*

Ginny carefully opened the portrait hole and slid inside, and with a rush of relief, found two things: one was that Harry was on the couch furthest from the fireplace, fast asleep, and another that the common room was deserted.

She walked up beside him, and gasped quietly at his appearance.  He was lying comfortly on his back, using one arm for a head rest, the other, closest to her, resting peacefully on his stomach.  But it was his face that frightened her.  His bangs were shagged over his face, wet from sweat, covering only a little of his scar, which even seemed to pale along with his sickly paled face.  It somewhat made her feel better that his breathing was constant, since he looked very sick, even in the firelight.

"Harry…"  She moaned, "you look terrible…"  Feeling a rush of urgency, she fled upstairs the 6th year showers and wetted a cloth, which she carefully placed on his forehead.  He moaned pleasantly, the heat in his head subsiding.

She continued patting his head for a minute before his eyes fluttered open.  Ginny paused, wondering whether to hide.  This thought left immediately as she remembered the potion, and her confidence rose.  

"Harry, you'll be fine.  Perhaps you had a little to much butterbeer tonight… you need your rest for tomorrow."  She whispered sweetly, making sure she was looking him strait in the eyes the whole time.  Harry gave her a small smile that made her heart melt.

"But… Ron… I puked…"  Harry looked around as if to see his red headed friend nearby, despite how utterly pissed off Ron was.

Ginny' heart sank.  'Could he have…?  No, not Ron…'  The very thought made her squirm with disgust.  "Ron's not here, Harry, just me."

Harry smiled.  "I know.  Like always."

*

Hermione made it to Remus' door, deciding at the last minute to get this over with, instead of tossing and turning about it all night.  'Besides', she thought to herself, 'he is such a wonderful friend.  I really should visit him as often as Herry and Ron do between classes, but homework has been hell for me, so I han't had much time.'

She knocked politely, and opened the door after hearing a polite "Come in." from inside.  He was still at his school desk, buried under papers and books to help his DADA classes. 

"Hello, Remus.  You're working pretty late on a Friday night."

"Hello, Hermione!"  He said happily without looking up.  "I'm just finishing lesson plans for next week, so hopefully I'll be able to relax this weekend.  The week after is the full moon, you know."

Hermione laughed and leaned against a desk facing his, crossing her arms.  "You sound like me, always wanting to be on top of things.  I have to admit though, our seventh year curriculum is quite demanding, *professor*."

Remus chuckled and put down his quill.  "I really don't think any teachers make their classes difficult on purpose… although Snape might be an exeption," he stacked his parchment in front of him and looked up at her, "and surely someone such as… you…"  He trailed off, staring at her in a peculiar way, as if he'd never seen her before.  'Her eyes…' he thought suddenly, 'what an original shade of hazel…so lively…so…'

Hermione frowned. "Remus?"  

He continued to stare, his expression dazed.  His eyes traveled down from her eyes to her nose, taking in her creamy pale skin, and her lips… the color of a pink rose,' he noted dreamily…and before he could stop himself visions of taking this delicate flower into his arms flooded his mind and soul, making him shiver involuntarily and the take in of air more difficult.  Thru is whole mind and body was her.  Her scent, her shape, her being was burned into him.

"God, Hermione…"  Her name rolled off his tongue so pleasantly, as if it were candy.  'She's so beautiful…'

Hermione, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, took a step forward, self-consciously wrapping her robes a little tighter around her.  "Remus," she tested, "are you… feeling alright?" 

They stared at one another until Remus regained the slightest bit of control.  "Yes…" he managed awkwardly, "I was…just saying how someone such as…yourself… shouldn't have any problem with keeping up on grades…and such…"

"Yeah, well, every person has their limit," she replied pleasantly, still holding a worried expression, "I'm not saying I've reached mine, but it seems I'm getting close…"  

"Close…"  Remus repeated, and Hermione raised her eyebrows.  "So…why did you stop by?"  

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you gave Harry his po-… his drink.  That's all, really."  Hermione was dumfounded at his unchanged expression. 'Really now, just how many butterbeers did he have tonight?'

"Oh, that…"  Remus muttered, sounding almost disappointed.  He leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded hands, his elbows on his desk.  "You know, you actually seemed a little, far away I dare say, when I saw you earlier tonight.   Anything particular you wish to talk about?  You know I'm always here."

Hermione stared at the sheepish grin he gave in disbelief.  '*Me* far away?  What about *him*?'

'I could swim in those eyes…'  he noted offhandedly.

Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably.  "There really is nothing I need to talk about (Remus' grin faded a little; was he almost pouting?) I just wanted to know if you gave Harry the goblet, because I know how thirsty he was…"  She waited for his reaction, hoping he would buy her pitiful excuse for a lie…

Actually, he didn't seem to react at all.

"Well?"

Silence. 

"Did you?"

"Mmm…"  He mumbled distantly.

"You know, professor, I think I should come back another time."  Hermione slipped out of Remus' line of vision-which remained the same, as if she didn't even leave- and headed for the door-

"Wait!"  Remus jumped out of his desk and with only three long strides was in front of Hermione.  He was very close to her, and his breath seemed labored, despite the small effort he gave.  He lowered his voice, "Wouldn't you… like to stay?"  He swallowed at this, amazed that he even dared to ask.  'She looks so nervous', he commented to himself, 'I must comfort her…'

'Holy Merlin what is he doing?!'  Hermione ducked out from under his advancing lips

and held his shoulders at arm's length, which was somewhat difficult considering he was a good few inches taller than her.

"Remus," Hermione whispered, cheeks turning deep crimson, "I think you should see Madame Pomphrey."

He sighed as she left him to his thoughts, which were completely of her.

*

mmk more to come… yes, I know…very corny… what? You think so? Tell me to my face and review! HAHA I love you


End file.
